L'instant Présent
by Olivia Severus
Summary: Lorsque Severus sombre et que Harry décide d'agir
1. Harry

**Titre** : L'instant présent

**Auteur** : Olivia-Severus

**Disclaimer** : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient comme vous vous en serez douté. Tous appartiennent à JK. Rowling

**Paring** : Slash Severus/Harry

**Rating** : M

**Résumé **: Lorsque Severus sombre et que Harry décide d'agir

**Note de L****'****auteur **: J'étais particulièrement inspirée pour cet O.S Severus/Harry. Ça a été un véritable plaisir de l'écrire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Ses yeux d'habitude froids et distants étaient aujourd'hui plus expressifs que jamais. Ses traits montraient une grande fatigue. Il était encore plus pâle que les autres jours. Je l'observais souvent et je puis assurer qu'il ne prenait même plus le temps de manger… Dumbledore semblait soucieux de son état. Et je l'étais aussi… Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il plus reposé ? Ne serait-ce qu'assoupit ? Pourtant les autres élèves, eux, ne remarquaient rien… Pourquoi ?

Il fixait son assiette avec si peu de motivation que j'en eu pitié. Par Merlin, il devait faire un effort… Dumbledore pointait du doigt sa nourriture, toujours avec ce regard soucieux et il fit un geste de la main, surement pour lui dire qu'il n'avait pas faim… Le vieux mage détourna son regard et croisa le mien. Il était sur que je n'étais pas non plus dans un super état. En ces temps de guerre, chacun se devait d'être vigilent et au plus haut point. J'en étais donc fatigué… mais pas plus que Severus. Il me faisait tellement de peine… Albus m'observait toujours. Je hochais la tête pour lui montrer que j'ai saisi le message. Je devais passer le voir après le repas.

* * *

_ Sucrerie

Le passage menant vers le bureau du Directeur s'ouvrit et je pus passer. Dumbledore était là, assis à sa place, ses doigts passaient sur sa longue barbe machinalement. Les yeux ailleurs, il m'invita à m'assoir et à prendre un bonbon au citron que j'ai refusé tant de fois que je ne pouvais compter… Lui aussi était fatigué, et ses yeux, ne pétillaient plus. Trop de gravité pour ça. Je m'assis et attendis qu'il me parle enfin.

_ Harry… je crois que tu as, toi aussi, remarqué l'état soucieux de Severus

_ Oui Professeur.

Il soupira. Un soupire à un fendre l'âme.

_ Je ne vais pas y aller par 4 chemins Harry. Severus ne mange plus, ne dort plus, ne se repose plus, ne prend même plus la peine de penser à sa santé depuis que la guerre a pris une telle intensité. Il passe son temps à penser à comment agir, comment te défendre, comment te protéger et ça… peut importe si sa vie doit être le prix à payer.

J'avais mal. Il se sacrifiait pour moi, sans jamais penser à lui, comme à chaque fois… depuis ma première année, il ne fait que ça. Pourtant, je n'ai jamais pris le temps de le remercier pour tout ça. Je l'ai même haï comme les autres élèves pendant tant d'année. Je me sentis honteux. J'étais un idiot. Pourtant…

_ Je lui parlerai Professeur, je lui parlerai

Il hocha la tête en signe d'accord.

_ Faites-donc mon garçon. Faites.

Je suis sorti de son bureau, la tête tourmentée. Bientôt, le couvre feu. Je pris la direction des cachots et vis la porte de ses appartements. Regardant de gauche à droite pour vérifier qu'aucun élève ne pouvait me voir, je toqua à la porte et attendit la permission d'y entrer. Sa voix était tellement lasse, détachée, fatiguée… il était fatigué. J'entrais alors et refermais la porte. Une larme coula en voyant son visage.

_ Harry…

Il ne parlait pas. Se contentant de m'observer. Je m'approcha de son bureau et pris sa main. Lui, me regardant toujours avec une certaine incompréhension dans les yeux.

_ Viens… _lui dis-je_

Il se laissa faire, et je le conduisis dans sa chambre. Je le fis s'assoir et je l'embrassa. D'abord surpris par cette initiative, il finit par y répondre. Mes deux mains sur chacune de ses joues, j'approfondis le baisée, ma langue cherchant la sienne, la trouvant, pour une dance sensuelle. Un moment d'intimité qui n'appartenait qu'à nous. Quand on était seul, il se laissait aller entre mes doigts. Il arrêtait de jouer ce rôle, de mettre ce masque qu'il détestait tant. Pourtant, il avait encore certaines réticences face à cette intimité, étant de nature méfiante. L'on se sépara pour manque d'air. Ses yeux me scrutaient avec tellement d'intensité que je me sentis fondre, ou bruler sur place, c'était au choix. Ma main gauche caressa sa joue et il ferma les yeux, s'appuyant sur celle-ci. Une douce chaleur s'immisça dans mon cœur à l'idée d'être la seule personne qui lui permettait de se sentir un peu détendu. Je finis par le prendre dans mes bras. Les siens se refermèrent sur ma taille. Par là, j'essayais de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul. Je sentis quelque chose de mouillé dans mon cou et je compris qu'il pleurait. Une de mes mains passa dans ses cheveux noirs. Pas graisseux, juste noir et brillant. Sa prise se resserra. Il était à bout, ses nerfs à fleur de peau. Je le savais… je le savais.

_ Severus…

Je m'éloignais de lui et pris son menton entre mon pouce et mon index. Ses yeux exprimaient tellement d'émotions. Allant de la tristesse à la culpabilité, de l'amour pour finalement atteindre l'incertitude. Il n'avait jamais été sur pour nous, je le sais mais il a accepté, parce qu'il a besoin de moi et que j'ai besoin de lui. Je l'embrassa de nouveau et mes mains s'occupaient en déboutonnant sa chemise. Quand il était dans son bureau, il enlevait souvent ses longues robes noirs. Plus que tout, il les exécrait. Mais les portait pour être dans son rôle. Severus n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Il était même trop Bon. Et c'est cette bonté qui l'a perdu. Il arrêta ma main et me fixa de nouveau dans les yeux. Sa tête pivota de gauche à droite pour me faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas le faire. Effectivement, nous ne l'avions jamais fait et il ne tenait pas à ce qu'on le fasse. Il me disait souvent qu'il ne le méritait pas. Que je méritais quelqu'un de bien, sans jamais pour autant penser à tout ce qu'il faisait pour moi. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il était de bien. Il ne se considérait pas dans ma vie. Il pensait que j'étais de passage, où du moins, qu'il allait mourir bientôt et donc qu'il n'avait pas ce droit. Une larme coula de nouveau sur ma joue. Et je repris mes actes comme si de rien n'était, je continuais de le déboutonner et encore une fois sa main m'arrêta.

_ Harry… je.

Je le coupais dans son élan. Mes lèves l'empêchant de me sortir ses éternelles absurdités. J'avais besoin de sa chaleur et il avait besoin de la mienne. Il le savait… il refusait. Pour lui , c'était le plus grave des péchés. Il délaissa mes mains et les siennes vinrent prendre mon visage en coupe. Toujours la même dance, et toujours le même réconfort. Il se sépara de moi et détourna le visage.

_ Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça. Penses à…

Il semblait manquer de mots.

_ Je.. Tes parents m'en voudraient dans leur tombe, déjà que je me suis donné la liberté de…

Il semblait torturé.

_ Je ne peux PAS faire ça.

Il ferma les yeux et je pus voir à quel point il était torturé. Il y avait tellement de souffrance sur son visage que mon souffle se coupa. Si les autres pouvaient voir son expression, ils arrêteraient à coup sur de le haïr pour rien. Il était vrai qu'il était impartiale en cours mais c'était encore une autre couverture. Il n'était pas comme ça. Ma main retourna sur sa joue.

_ Severus…

Il ne répondit pas.

_ Severus, regardes-moi.

Ses yeux restaient obstinément fermés. Je lui fis une bise sur son front puis sur le bout de son nez. Et il ouvrit les yeux, les fixant aux miens.

_ Personne ne t'en veut pour quoi que ce soit Severus… Je t'aime et tu le sais. Et c'est tout ce qui compte. Nous, seulement nous. Pas les autres. Je m'en fiche pas mal que les autres n'approuvent pas mon amour pour toi. J'irai même jusqu'à dire que je me fiche de mes parents car, je ne les ai pas connu, mais je TE connais Sev… et c'est suffisant pour moi. Je suis d'accord avec toi. Nous sommes en guerre et à chaque instant nous risquons de mourir. Mais nous ne le sommes pas en ce moment. Pas encore… Alors profitons de l'instant présent… Toi et moi.

Les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues, mouillant par la même occasion ma main. Puis, tout se passa vite. Il me tira brusquement vers lui, me heurtant à son torse. Ses lèvres sur les miennes, ses mains sur ma taille, caressant mon dos, me donnant des frissons, me faisant soupirer contre ses lèvres. Son souffle chaotique qui indiquait clairement qu'il cédait. Mes mains se perdant dans ses cheveux, tandis que j'embrassais chaque parcelle de peau à découvert. Allant de sa bouche à sa mâchoire pour finir à son cou où je laissais des marques violacées, preuve de mon passage certes, mais aussi preuve que je ne le laisserai pas… Jamais. Sa chemise finit par céder le passage et je descendis encore plus, l'allongeant sur le lit. Il devait se laisser aller. Je déposais une lignée de baisées sur son torse. Bientôt ses soupires se firent entendre dans la pièce. Je le sentis se détendre. Je remonta puis tortura ses boutons de chair. Ses soupires se transformèrent en gémissements. Une fois, las de cette activité, ma langue glissa jusqu'à son nombril où je mimais l'acte pendant que je déboutonnais son pantalon. Il se cambra, poussant un gémissement un peu plus fort que les autres quand ma main massa sa virilité encore recouverte par son boxer.

_ Harry…

Il balbutiait mon nom, perdu dans les limbes du plaisir et j'étais fier de moi. Fier de lui offrir un tel plaisir. Bientôt son boxer suivit le même chemin que ses autres habits et je pus enfin admirer son érection. Mon souffle se percutant là-dessus étant moi-même dans un état d'excitation assez avancé. Il haletait. Je fis glisser mon doigt le long de sa verge gorgé et il souleva ses hanches inconsciemment, à la recherche de plus de sensations. Je le pris totalement en bouche alors qu'un cri rauque s'échappa de ses fines lèvres roses. Mes va-et-vient se firent lent au début puis rapide, ses gémissements se perdaient dans la pièce, m'excitant encore plus.

_ Ha-Harry je…

Je me mis à taquiner ses bourses, ma langue glissa sur la fente de son gland violacé, et il se libéra dans un cri rauque. Sa main droite sur son front , les yeux fermés et la respiration saccadée. Je remontais puis l'embrassais chastement. Ses mains se mirent alors à me déshabiller. À faire disparaitre mon T-shirt puis mon pantalon et enfin le dernier tissu, dévoilant ainsi ma virilité. Ses yeux se fixèrent aux miens et je lui fis un sourire tendre. Sa main glissa de mon torse jusqu'à ma verge, me faisant haleter. Puis lorsqu'il me saisit, je crus que j'allais me liquéfier. J'étais assis sur son ventre et je pouvais voir sa main s'activer tandis que mes gémissements s'amplifièrent dans la chambre. Je voulais jouir. Seulement, pas de cette manière. J'arrêta sa main avant ma libération. Notre respiration était saccadée. Je voulais lui faire comprendre que j'avais confiance en lui. Totalement. Qu'il était tout pour moi. Mon seul pilier… que je l'aimais… Alors je fis ce que je pensais être juste. Je m'empalais sur sa verge, rejetant violemment la tête en arrière alors qu'il laissa échapper un cri rauque, ses yeux étant grand ouvert. Il y avait bien cette douleur, mais elle n'était rien face à mon bien-être. Le plaisir de l'avoir profondément en moi. Le plaisir de le sentir en moi. Je me retira lentement puis revins brutalement, criant de plaisir alors qu'il touchait ce point sensible en moi. Puis je sentis ses mains se positionner sur mes hanches et il se releva, les yeux dans les yeux. Il s'appliqua à me faire ressentir autant de plaisir que possible. Je n'étais plus que gémissements. Sa tête posée dans mon cou alors que ma main se perdait dans ses cheveux. Il gémissait et son souffle se percutait sur ma peau, me faisant frissonner encore plus. Notre sueur se mélangeait, et sa main faisait des va-et-vient sur ma verge, me conduisant lentement mais surement vers la folie. J'entendais ses mots dans mon cou, il chuchotait des _« Harry », _des _« je t'aime ». _J'étais arrivé au point de non-retour. J'éjaculais en même temps que lui et j'entendis un dernier _« Je t'aime » _avant de sombrer dans ses bras…

* * *

Sa main se baladait sur mon dos, ses doigts traçaient de longs chemins. Une sensation de bien-être m'envahit. J'étais bien là, dans ses bras, dans sa chambre, oubliant tout ce qu'il y avait hors de cet endroit. Mes iris croisèrent ses abysses et je souris en refermant ma prise sur sa taille. Il poussa un soupire et caressa mes cheveux.

_ Harry…

Sa voix était rauque et un peu brisée. Je mis un doigt sur sa bouche et il haussa un sourcil, signe de son incompréhension.

_ Je veux profiter de ce silence réconfortant.

Il hocha la tête et ferma les yeux, se reposant pour la première depuis tout ce temps. Il resserra aussi sa prise. Nous sommes restés ainsi pendant un bon bout de temps. Puis je mis fin en faisant le premier pas.

_ Je t'aime Severus.

Une vague de culpabilité passa dans ses yeux, encore, et je me fis violence pour ne pas lever les miens au plafond. À la place, je lui fis une bise sur la joue.

_ Et quoi qu'en pensent mes parents dans leur tombe, rien d'autre n'a d'importance que cet amour. Eux, ils font partis du passé, alors arrêtes de te torturer.

Il me scruta pendant un long moment et finit par sourire. Ses lèvres capturèrent les miennes pour un baisée sensuel. Puis il y mit fin.

_ J'ai faim, pas toi ?

Je lui fis un grand sourire.


	2. Severus

**Titre** : L'instant présent

**Auteur** : Olivia-Severus

**Disclaimer** : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient comme vous vous en serez douté. Tous appartiennent à JK. Rowling

**Paring** : Slash Severus/Harry

**Rating** : M

**Résumé **: Lorsque Severus sombre et que Harry décide d'agir

**Note de L****'****auteur **: Oui alors comme suite, j'ai décidé que ce serait l'avis de Severus. Oui, oui je sais que vous auriez préféré voir s'ils survivent et autre. Mais mon but au début était de me limiter au 1er chapitre et sans le vouloir, j'ai mis que c'était incomplet. Après je me suis rendue compte de mon erreur (pas si erreur que ça d'ailleurs) et j'ai décidé de faire une suite. Le PROBLEME !, c'est que je ne me voyais vraiment pas faire une suite avec la fin du 1er que j'avais fait. Ça ne laisse pas de place à un ajout. En tout cas, de mon point de vue ! Alors j'ai fait comme ça. Un chapitre avec l'avis de Harry, un POV Harry et l'autre, le dernier, celui-ci, avec l'avis de Severus, un POV Severus. En espérant que cela vous plaira. Merci pour les reviews J

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

_ Severus mon garçon, vous devriez manger.

Mon regard se dirigea vers Albus. Il avait l'air d'être inquiet. Je lui fis un geste de la main pour lui faire comprendre que je n'avais pas faim. Je n'avais pas faim… non, j'avais trop de chose en tête. Le vieux mage soupira puis recommença à manger ses haricots avec peu d'appétit. Comme tout le monde en fait. Comment pouvaient-ils tous manger, rire, plaisanter, alors que nous étions en période de guerre ? Moi, je me sentais malade devant de la nourriture, mon estomac se tordait littéralement. Je n'avais pas l'âme à me restaurer.

Je sentis un regard. Il m'épiait et « ses » yeux me fixaient avec tellement d'intensité que je préférais ne pas lever les miens. Il ne devait pas s'inquiéter… en tout cas, pas pour moi. Je ne le méritais pas.

_ Si tu ne manges pas, il s'inquiètera.

Encore une fois, Albus me fit sortir de mes songes. Je haussais le sourcil. Il ne me tutoyait que lorsqu'il était trop inquiet. Mais lui aussi ne devrait pas s'inquiéter. J'allais bien… enfin…

_ Il ne devrait pas.

Je me leva puis quitta la grande salle. Je n'avais plus rien à faire ici. Il ne m'a pas vu partir puisqu'il est sorti avant moi…

* * *

_« Excuses Moi… »_

_« Non Severus ! J'en ai assez ! Je ne t'excuserai pas ! Tous mes amis me demandent pourquoi Est-ce que je continue encore à te parler ! Je commence à les comprendre ! »_

_« Lily… »_

_ Non…

_« Je t'aime Severus »_

_Ses yeux verts étaient son héritage… Je pouvais y lire chaque émotion. Comme un livre ouvert… leur éclat se modifiait, vert pur lorsqu'il était content et heureux, vert foncé lorsqu'il était triste, vert sombre lorsqu'il ressentait du plaisir, vert avec une touche de noir lorsqu'il était en colère… il me fixait avec tellement d'intensité, il attendait ma réponse…_

_« Potter …»_

_« Non ! Ne m'appelles pas ainsi ! »_

_Maintenant, ils étaient triste, leur éclat se perdait, passant au vert foncé… Une larme coula sur sa joue._

_« Pas après ce qui s'est passé… pas après cette nuit Severus »_

_Les mots refusaient de sortir de ma bouche. Je déglutis. Puis quelque chose se brisa en moi… et sans comprendre le comment du pourquoi, nos lèvres étaient scellées tandis que je prenais son visage en coupe._

_« Je t'aime aussi… »_

_ Harry

_« Severus »_

_« Oui Maitre »_

_Il y avait tellement de haine dans sa voix que j'en tressaillis. Je ne devais pas montrer ma faiblesse. Pas devant lui…_

_« Quelles sont les nouvelles mon petit Severus ? »_

_Son serpent siffla. Un sourire espiègle se dessina sur son visage. Il mijotait quelque chose. Je fis ce que Albus me demanda de faire. _

_« Il y a un espion dans nos rangs » _

_Ma voix était neutre… Il me scruta pendant un bon moment._

_« Doloris »_

_La douleur me prenait de court. Mes membres tremblaient. Le sang coulait de mon nez, et son gout métallique envahissait ma bouche. Après un temps indéterminé, il arrêta…_

_« vas t-en ! Et trouves moi cet espion Severus ou tu en subiras les conséquences… »_

_Il s'en alla._

Un cri s'échappa de mes lèvres alors que je me réveillais en sursaut… Mes yeux cherchaient désespérément un individu dans la pièce mais il n'y avait rien. Rien… juste moi, dans mon salon, le front dégoulinant, assis sur une chaise, devant des parchemins qui devaient être corrigés… Rien…

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

_ Entrez.

Puis il apparut.

_ Harry

Il entra dans la pièce et une larme coula sur sa joue en me voyant. Pouvait-il apercevoir la folie dans mes yeux ? Cette folie qui me prenait mon âme petit-à-petit ? Pouvait-il voir cette fatigue, cause des cernes qui avaient élu domicile sur mon visage ? Le pouvait-il ?

Sans rien ajouter, il arriva à ma hauteur puis prit ma main. Je haussa un sourcil, signe de mon incompréhension…

_ Viens… _Me dit-il_.

Je me laissais faire et il me conduisit dans la chambre. De toute manière, je n'avais plus la force de faire quoi que ce soit. Il me fit m'assoir et m'embrassa. D'abord surpris par cette initiative, je finis par y répondre. Ses deux mains sur chacune de mes joues, il approfondit le baiser, sa langue cherchant la sienne, la trouvant, pour une dance sensuelle. Mon moment de sérénité. Des fois, j'ai l'impression que lorsque ses lèvres touchent les miennes, mes blessures sont soignées, mon âme est guérie. Une sorte de bénédiction qui n'est accordé qu'à moi et à moi seul. Et c'est tellement beau, tellement merveilleux… tellement parfait, que les larmes menacent de couler à chaque fois. Et c'est ça qui me fait peur, j'ai beau être capable de maitriser mes émotions, je n'y arrive pas lorsqu'il s'agit de lui. C'est honteux… mais j'ai aussi peur. D'ailleurs, viendra le moment où il se rendra compte qu'il n'a rien à faire avec moi… L'on se sépara pour manque d'air et mes yeux ne lâchaient plus les siens. Sa main caressa ma joue et je ferma les yeux pour ressentir ces frissons qui traversaient mon corps. L'on resta ainsi pendant un temps indéterminé puis il me prit dans ses bras et là, à ce moment là, ce fut trop pour mon cœur. Je pris sa taille et me mit à pleurer. Sa douce main passa dans mes cheveux alors que ma prise se resserrait autour de sa taille. Je savais que je ne devais pas me montrer faible. De toute manière, un jour il partira. Mais par Merlin, j'en avais tellement besoin en cet instant, juste se relâcher pour une fois, vivre l'instant présent. Tout juste.

_ Severus…

Sa manière de prononcer mon prénom avec douceur avait presqu'un coté religieux à mes oreilles. Il s'éloigna de moi puis prit mon menton entre son pouce et son index. Peut-être arrivait-il à voir de nouveau ces émotions qui défilaient, je suis sûr, dans mes yeux. Cette tristesse qui m'envahissait à cause de cette situation. Situation qui était d'ailleurs de ma faute. N'eut été ce moment où j'avais révélé la prophétie au Seigneur des Ténèbres, les choses auraient été différentes, non ? C'était de ma faute. Mais ses yeux ne montraient jamais une once de haine envers moi… Comment un geste si simple pouvait-il me désarmer à ce point ? Comment faisait-il pour faire battre mon cœur de cette manière ? Comment faisait-il pour me donner cette paix ? Mais la plus importante des questions pour moi était surement, combien de temps cela durerait-il ? À quel moment se lassera-t-il de moi ? Quand se rendra-t-il compte de son erreur et quand me tournera-t-il le dos ? Le problème, c'est que j'ai beau savoir tout ça, j'ai besoin de lui comme jamais je n'ai eu besoin de qui que ce soit. Je crois que j'ai fini par être dépendant de sa personne. Il est mon ancre dans la réalité et sans lui, je sombrerai surement dans la folie. Ses lèvres trouvèrent les miennes de nouveau tandis que ses mains déboutonnaient ma chemise. Non. Ma main arrêta la sienne. On ne pouvait pas… Je bougea ma tête de gauche à droite pour le lui faire comprendre. On ne l'a jamais fait et on ne le fera jamais. Je ne le mérite pas… absolument pas, pas après tout ça. Pas après toutes ces erreurs qui m'ont rendu plus que pathétique aux yeux du monde et même, à mes propres yeux… Et même avec tout l'amour que je peux lui porter… d'ailleurs, c'est justement au nom de cet amour que je ne le toucherai pas… Je ne peux juste pas lui faire ça. Il trouvera quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un qui le mérite, quelqu'un qui décrochera la lune pour lui et qui lui montrera tous les bons cotés de la vie, qui lui montrera la lumière. Pas quelqu'un comme lui, enraciné dans les ténèbres, l'âme souillé, brisée, une vie sans aucun but… Et puis même s'il ne le fait pas, le Lord aura vite fait de me tuer, car je ne suis rien au fond, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa main recommença sa besogne, essayant de me déboutonner, mais je l'arrêta une nouvelle fois.

_ Harry… je. _Ma voix n'était pas assurée._

Mais ses lèvres m'empêchèrent de terminer ma phrase. Il était vrai que j'en avais autant envie que lui. C'était vrai… Mais je ne le pouvais pas ! Il était trop jeune. Il a 16 ans, nom de Merlin. Et moi j'en ai 38. Je ne peux pas ! Mais son baiser eut vite fait de m'engourdir l'esprit, car sans même me contrôler, mes mains prenaient en coupe son visage et je me laissais aller à cette drogue qu'il était. Lui et ses baisers mielleux. Et après cet échange qui me laissait à chaque fois stupéfait, l'on se sépara. Je fus obligé de détourner mon visage pour ne pas lui montrer de nouveau mes sentiments. Mon dieu, je virais au Poufsouffle. Quoi qu'il en soit, je devais le lui expliquer.

_ Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça. _Dis-je d'un ton qui se voulait assuré_. Penses à…

Penser à quoi ? Au moment où je mourrai d'une mort lente et douloureuse ? Car il est sur que le seigneur des ténèbres ne me tuera pas vite, il me le fera payer. Mais non, ce n'était pas à dire… Non la vérité, c'est que je ne pouvais tout simplement pas faire ça. J'avais l'image de sa mère en tête. Et en cet instant même, lorsque ses yeux croisent les miens, elle m'apparait encore, avec de la haine dans son regard, ce vert qui sombra si vite à cause de moi. Elle me regarde encore. Arrêtes… Arrêtes… Arrêtes. Je me retiens. Je me retiens comme je peux. Je ne le toucherai pas. Je n'ai pas ce droit je le sais, alors arrêtes de me regarder ainsi. Elle ne semblait pas convaincu.

_ Je ne peux PAS faire ça. _Lui criais-je_

Je fermais les yeux. Je ne voulais plus la voir. Mais je savais qu'elle m'observait toujours. Que devait-elle penser de moi ? Que je n'étais qu'un misérable. Elle aurait bien raison de le croire…

_ Severus.

Elle disait mon prénom avec tant de hargne… je sentis des lèvres se poser sur mon front et sur le bout de mon nez, et là j'ouvris les yeux. Elle était partie, et il était là, avec tout cet amour dans les yeux.

_ Personne ne t'en veut pour quoi que ce soit Severus… Je t'aime et tu le sais. Et c'est tout ce qui compte. Nous, seulement nous. Pas les autres. Je m'en fiche pas mal que les autres n'approuvent pas mon amour pour toi. J'irai même jusqu'à dire que je me fiche de mes parents car, je ne les ai pas connu, mais je TE connais Sev… et c'est suffisant pour moi. Je suis d'accord avec toi. Nous sommes en guerre et à chaque instant nous risquons de mourir. Mais nous ne le sommes pas en ce moment. Pas encore… Alors profitons de l'instant présent… Toi et moi.

Les larmes se mirent à couler de nouveau sur mes joues. J'essayais de les retenir mais elles continuaient de couler. Au fond, il m'avait tout simplement dit ce que je voulais entendre. Il avait, sans s'en rendre compte, allégé ma conscience. Alors je fis ce que je m'étais promis de ne jamais faire. Je l'attirais brusquement à moi, le heurtant à mon torse. Je m'accaparais ses lèvres, alors que mes mains se placèrent sur sa taille, caressant son dos, le faisant frissonner par de si simples caresses. Ma respiration était déjà saccadé. Par Merlin, sa simple odeur me faisait haleter comme une jeune Poufsouffle… Ses mains se perdaient dans mes cheveux alors qu'il embrassait chaque parcelle de ma peau possible à toucher. Et sa bouche me donnait l'impression, qu'il suivait une route bien précise. Il m'embrassait puis suivait la ligne de ma mâchoire pour attendre mon cou. Je grogna à cause des marques qu'il me faisait. J'enleva ma chemise aussi vite que possible et il descendit honorer mon torse de ses lèvres. Il m'allongea sur le lit. Je me laissais faire. Avec lui, je me laissais toujours faire, je cédais tellement facilement à ses désirs. Même si je ne voulais pas le faire au début, il a réussi à me convaincre… Plus il m'embrassait, plus je soupirais. Il me rendait fou. Je gémis plus fort lorsqu'il tortura mes tétons. S'il continuait ainsi, c'était sur que je perdrai la tête. Après plusieurs minutes à me faire subir ce traitement, sa langue glissa jusqu'à mon nombril d'où il faisait des va-et-vient. Des frissons traversaient mon corps de toute part. Puis là, ce fut le summum ! Sa main qui massait ma virilité à travers mon boxer. À quel moment avait-il enlevé mon pantalon ? Peut-importe. Je me cambrais involontairement.

_ Harry… _Ai-je gémis._

Par Merlin. J'étais perdu dans toutes ces sensations. À se demander pourquoi j'avais refusé. Peut-être parce que… Je sentis un courant d'air frôler mes bourses. Mon boxer avait disparu. Son souffle se percuta sur ma verge et je crus définitivement perdre la tête alors j'haletais. Son doigt glissa le long de hampe et je souleva mes hanches involontairement de nouveau.

_ Ah !

Sa bouche venait de m'engloutir totalement. Et il commença avec une lenteur qui me rendait fou. Une torture, oui. Mais une douce torture. Il éveillait mes sens comme jamais. Mais bientôt je n'en pus plus et mes hanches bougeaient pour le lui faire comprendre. Alors ses va-et-vient se firent plus rapide, m'envoyant directement au 7ème ciel. Sa langue taquinait mon gland et s'enroulait sur ma hampe tout en descendant, alternant succions et baisées papillons…

_ Ha-Harry je…

Sa main taquina mes bourses m'empêchant de terminer ma phrase. Sa langue glissa sur la fente de mon gland et je finis par jouir en un cri rauque. C'était… foudroyant. Aucun autre mot. Je posa ma main sur mon front, essayant de calmer ma respiration saccadée. Encore une fois je me posais la question. Comment faisait-il pour me faire autant perdre mes moyens ? Je n'eus pas vraiment le temps de trouver une réponse, il avait déjà repris possession de mes lèvres, m'entrainant dans un doux baiser. Ceux qui vous apaisaient en toute circonstance, chaste et débordant de sentiments. Je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière. Je me mis à le déshabiller, T-shirt, pantalon, boxer, le laissant aussi habillé que moi. Mes yeux scrutèrent les siens à la recherche d'un quelconque doute, mais il n'y en avait aucun. À la place, il me fit un tendre sourire balayant ce qu'il me restait de self-control. Ah il le savait… Il savait qu'il pouvait me faire faire tout ce qu'il voulait n'est-ce pas ? Oui, il devait le savoir, sinon comment expliquer cette confiance qu'il avait en moi ? Ma main fit le parcours de son torse jusqu'à sa verge, le regardant haleter à se simple geste. Tranquillement assis sur mon ventre, il suivait des yeux le chemin pris par ma main. Je le saisis et il gémit. Je fis de longs va-et-vient et ses gémissements se perdaient dans la chambre. Il observait mes mouvements, des sons mélodieux sortant de sa bouche entrouverte. Ses gémissements se transformèrent en cris, et je sus qu'il allait venir. Encore, juste un peu, il suintait déjà. Mon pouce exerçant une pression le long de sa verge. Un pur râle de plaisir sortit de sa bouche. Encore un va-et-vient et il jouirait, mais sa main m'arrêta. Il essayait de calmer son souffle. Ses yeux mi-clos me fixaient, chargés de désir. Ma respiration était aussi saccadée. Je le vis se déplacer, ne comprenant pas trop ses actes. Mais quand je compris enfin, un cri rauque s'échappa de mes lèvres, alors qu'il rejetait la tête en arrière. S'empaler sur moi… Merlin, il voulait ma perdition et c'était sur qu'il aurait. Il était tellement serré à l'intérieur. Mes reins étaient en feu. Mon front dégoulinait de sueur tant son étroitesse me mettait à supplice. Je me força à ne pas bouger. Lui non plus, Il ne bougea plus, voulant surement s'adapter à la douleur. Je l'observais, lui et son air concentré, ses lèvres rougis et enflées à cause des baisées, son corps en sueur, ses tétons dressés, sa verge gonflé et au bout violacée. Il était l'image même de la luxure, d'ailleurs il l'a toujours été, c'est un fait. Qu'Est-ce qu'il faisait avec moi ? Il sembla avoir dépassé le stade de la douleur, car il se retira lentement, me faisant sortir jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste en lui, que mon gland, je sentis un courant d'air…. Un râle de plaisir s'échappa de mes lèvres lorsqu'il revint brusquement. À en juger par le cri qu'il avait lui aussi laissé échappé, j'avais touché sa prostate. Il fallait que je bouge, il fallait que je bouge car je ne pouvais plus rester ainsi en lui, sans rien faire. Il était tellement étroit. J'avais atteint ma limite de retenue. Mes mains se placèrent sur ses hanches et je me redressa. Assis sur le lit, le fixant avec intensité, comme jamais je n'avais fixé quelqu'un. Puis mes hanches se mirent à bouger, lentement, prenant de l'assurance, me fiant à ses gémissements, à la manière dont il ahanait, dont il s'abandonnait à ce traitement. Mes coups de butoir se firent plus violents, plus brutaux. Ma respiration était coupé. Il gémissait à n'en plus finir. Ses gémissements étaient l'essence même de la luxure. Comment arrivait-il à m'exciter encore plus dans cette situation ? Je posais ma tête dans son cou, voulant étouffer mes gémissements, en profitant pour me droguer à son odeur, l'odeur de cette peau laiteuse qui me faisait perdre la tête, cette douce flagrance. Sa main se perdait dans mes cheveux mouillés à cause de tous ces efforts. J'allais jouir… J'accéléra encore la cadence, ses gémissements se transformant en des cris de luxure. Je commençais à imprimer des va-et-vient en rythme avec mes coups de reins.

_ Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry…

Je récitais son prénom en douce litanie, ne pouvant me lasser de son odeur. Des _« je t'aime » _m'échappaient sans le vouloir. À quoi bon m'en empêcher ? Frappant sa prostate malmenée une dernière fois, il finit par jouir, m'entrainant dans sa chute. Je suis resté en lui pendant un petit moment, essayant de reprendre mon souffle, restant dans cette position et appréciant sa manière de me serrer dans ses bras. Puis Je me suis retiré de lui, le couchant sur le lit et le prit dans mes bras.

_ Je t'aime.

Il s'endormit sans demander son reste.

* * *

Je faisais bouger mes doigts sur son dos. Je m'étais réveillé en premier et je l'avais observé, tout simplement. Il était magnifique, je ne pouvais plus douter de ses sentiments. Sa manière de me demander inconsciemment de le serrer un peu plus dans mes bras était vraiment adorable… je virai Poufsouffle et le pire, c'est que je m'en fichais. Ses iris vert croisèrent les miens et il resserra sa prise autour de ma taille. Je soupirai de bien-être et caressa ses cheveux. Il fallait que je lui parle.

_ Harry

Je fus désolé de constater que ma voix était un peu brisé. Il mit un doigt sur ma bouche et je haussais mon sourcil, attendant l'explication à ce geste.

_ Je veux profiter de ce silence réconfortant.

Je hochais la tête me contentant de fermer les yeux et de profiter aussi de ce moment. Je resserra ma prise. Les minutes passèrent dans un silence fort agréable. J'étais vraiment reposé.

_ Je t'aime Severus.

J'ouvris les yeux de nouveau. Oui, moi aussi je l'aimais. Je l'aimais tellement que cela me faisait peur, que j'avais réussi à oublier tout, en l'espace d'un moment, et ce moment, je l'avais fait mien. Il me fit une bise sur la joue.

_ Et quoi qu'en pensent mes parents dans leur tombe, rien d'autre n'a d'importance que cet amour. Eux, ils font parti du passé, alors arrêtes de te torturer. _Me dit il avec douceur_.

Mon cœur se mit à battre vite. Je le scrutais comme si c'était la première fois que je le voyais. Effectivement, c'était la première fois que je le voyais vraiment. Là, devant moi, dans toute sa splendeur et sa magnificence. Il était tout simplement magnifique. Et je comprenais enfin pourquoi je l'aimais en fait. C'est parce que c'était lui. Tout simplement. Pas Potter, pas Harry Potter, juste Harry…

Mon ventre se mit à grogner pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps et je lui souris… Mes lèvres étant attirées par les siennes. Je me suis perdu dans ce baiser si sensuel. J'ai senti mon cœur battre comme jamais. Je me suis senti vivre…

_ J'ai faim, pas toi ?

Et il me fit ce sourire dont lui seul avait le secret et qui n'était réservé qu'à moi et à moi seul… Je l'aimais.


End file.
